Nexus Plateau
---- thumb|234px|Mapa PłaskowyżuPłaskowyż Nexus - miejsce w międzywymiarze, rdzenne ziemie Nexusian w całości kontrolowane przez Wspólnotę Nexusa, w niektórych tylko miejscach przez Koalicję. Region znany jako Wyspa Afenetreti został podarowany Stalkerom Kalashera i była w ogniu walk Wojny Bermudiańskiej, ponieważ Przymierze najechało ją chcąc zapewnić sobie bazę wypadową do inwazji na płaskowyż. Ostatecznie nie udało im się jednak zająć płaskowyżu, ale podczas operacji "Karty na stół" o mało co nie doprowadzili do zniszczenia Wielkiego Układu, co było ważną lekcją dla niego. Historia Wedle najstarszych źródeł tereny te zamieszkiwali najpierw Pierwsi, a potem Reinkarnaci. Cywilizacje tam będące w Nowej Erze ostatecznie zostały zasiedlone przez prymitywne wówczas rasy współczesne, jakie z czasem zaczęły budować potężniejsze imperia. Płaskowyż był bogaty w złoża memów i Imaginacji, toteż wkrótce wiele rozmaitych osób rozpoczęło rekolonizację tego miejsca. Wyrosła tam cywilizacja jaka zasymilowała się z innymi mieszkańcami, zasiedlając głównie zielone i żółte obszary, a największe osadnictwo istniało na Wyspie Afenetreti, wokół Jeziora Gelanadilii i nad brzegami rzek, zaś najwięcej wszechświatów powstało na Wzgórzach Arkturiańskich i Zurbanizowanych Równinach. Tamtejsze miasta stworzyły hanzy, które z biegiem czasu urosły w większe królestwa. W czasie przełomu mileniów Epoki Ciemności, czyli w wiekach X-XII miary Gai Bermudii na Arcturusie powstało wielkie mocarstwo zwane Imperium Nexusa. Podbiło ono pozostałe hanzy oraz królestwa, a następnie stworzyło na tym terytorium Arcyimperium Nexusa. Wielkie mocarstwo podbiło następnie ten i okoliczne kontynenty oraz stało się Wielkim Graczem. Aktywnie wzięło udział w walce przeciwko Sługom Hastadariusa, lecz w XVII wieku było już nadwyrężone przez liczne wojny z innymi Wielkimi Graczami, Sługami, Zmumifikowanymi Imperiami oraz walki z separatystami. W końcu w połowie XVIII wieku umarła dynastia Uruneradów, a to przyczyniło się do walki między rodami szlacheckimi. Osłabione państwo się rozpadło i weszło w mroczny wiek wojen między frakcjami, padło również ofiarą innych potęg. Na północy często wszechświaty padły ofiarą Sług i mumii, inne zaś wojskom Templariuszy Solarii lub Prawdy. Zmieniło się to gdy na tron wstąpił Arcturus Lwowski i 22.13.008.E1 Wielkich Zmian ogłosił Wielką Krucjatę Nexusiańską i rozpoczął jednoczenie wszystkich wymiarów. Ostatni separatyści poddali się dopiero 02.07.012.E1 Wielkich Zmian. W trakcie tego jednak już od 11.13.011.E1 Wielkich Zmian Imperium Nexusa, które rozpoczęło unifikację i stworzyło Wspólnotę oraz Koalicję samodzielnie toczyło Wojnę Bermudiańską z Netrollami. Początkowo konflikt między dwiema grupami przerodził się w konflikt Wielkich Graczy - Wielkiego Układu, którego założycielem była Wspólnota, Koalicja oraz trzecia frakcja zwana Stalkerami Kalashera, a Przymierzem Bermudiańskim, które prócz Netrolli składało się z Wielkiej Rzeszy Wszechniemieckiej oraz Państwa Piekło. W 2019 roku miary Trójgranicznego Centralnego Wymiaru doszło do operacji "Karty na stół", kiedy to Przymierze podeszło aż pod sam Pałac Nexusa, jednak zostało odparte. Od tamtego czasu Płaskowyż Nexus pozostaje miejscem spokojnym i prężnie się rozwijającym pod względem gospodarczym. Regiony Wschodnie Pustkowia Wschodnia część Pustkowi leżąca tuż przy brzegach Morza Nexusa. Na zachodzie granicę między Zachodnimi, a Wschodnimi wyznaczają Góry Grzyba Atomowego, wcześniej znane jako Góry Harana. Wschodnie Pustkowia to obszar głównie skalisty, w wielu miejscach tereny zostały wyniszczone przez wojny, ale też między innymi powstały tak naturalnie. Przypuszcza się jednak, że na tych terenach istnieją ruiny jakiegoś miasta Pierwszych lub Reinkarnatów, w jakim doszło do wyjątkowo krwawej bitwy ze Sługami lub siłami Zmumifikowanych Imperiów, albo nawet innych potęg Anarchistycznego Świata. Obszar ten był najpóźniej zajętym przez siły Koalicji Arkturiańskiej i przez to wielu mieszkańców nadal ma tendencje separatystyczne. Z tego powodu panuje tutaj stan wojenny, rządy żelaznej ręki lub kontrolowana anarchia w celu zastraszenia grup buntowniczych. Zachodnie Pustkowia Zachodnia część wielkich pustkowi na południu. Zachodnie Pustkowia nie są naturalnie powstałym terenem, a wiele z obszarów ma kategorię czerwoną, niektóre nawet czarną. Wiele lat temu ponoć Reinkarnaci zaatakowali okręt bojowy Sług, którego silnik Kar'jara wybuchł i skaził obszar. Dodatkowo jednak doszły do tego wojny z okresu między Arcyimperium, a Państwami. Wiele z wymiarów to postapokaliptyczne pustkowia, jednak są też miejsca, gdzie cywilizacja rozkwita doskonale. Las Sekretów Nieprzebyta puszcza w międzywymiarze, znajdująca się między północnym fragmentem wybrzeża, a Wzgórzami Arkturiańskimi i Północnymi Dolinami zwąca się Lasem Sekretów stanowi ważny obszar, w którym wielu czarodziejów oraz druidów praktykuje Arkany na międzywymiarze. Ponadto znajduje się tam spora ilość tartaków i plantacji rozmaitych drzew. Jednak jest to niebezpieczny obszar, dlatego dookoła postawiono rozmaite garnizony Armii Nexusa, aby te nie mogły się wydostać i zagrozić miastom i wsiom w międzywymiarze. Cały las okalają wrzosowiska oraz łąki i stepy, na których żyje sporo rozmaitej zwierzyny. Góry Nexus Ysgramor Położone na południe od Zachodnich Równin Lodowych i Stepów Grzmotu, a także na zachód od postapokaliptycznych Zachodnich Pustkowi góry te stanowiły od lat ważne miejsce uprawy na plantacjach rozmaitych roślin podobnych do winorośli czy cytrusów. W innych przypadkach przebywali tam mnisi, którzy swój czas poświęcali zawsze studiowaniu wiedzy. Góry Nexus Ysgramor są też znane z produkcji transwymiarowców, ponieważ zlokalizowane tam stocznie, wręcz wyrzeźbione w górze produkują jedne z najlepszych okrętów i statków międzywszechświatowych w Fantazji. Góry Nexus Almalexia Góry Nexus Almalexia to północne pasmo górskie, położone na zachód od Północnych Dolin i na północ od Zachodnich Równin Lodowych. W nich można znaleźć wiele odciętych od świata klasztorów, wysokogórskich farm międzywymiarowych lub kopalń rzadkich minerałów czy klejnotów. Wszechświatów i miast jest tam postawionych niewiele, niemniej są potężne ze względu na strategiczne położenie na szlakach międzywymiarowych, przez które przechodzą karawany oraz przelatują konwoje transwymiarowców. Wielu separatystów zostało skazanych do pracy w tamtejszych gułagach zarządzanych obecnie przez Stalkerów. Jezioro Gelanadilii Olbrzymie Jezioro Gelanadilii to miejsce, które jest wielkim zbiornikiem międzywymiarowej cieczy przypominającej w pewnym sensie wodę. Pośrodku niego znajduje się stolica Wielkiego Układu - Pałac Nexusa, do którego dostęp jest jedynie przez specjalny most łączący tereny okalające SPORE Nexus z wyspą, gdzie znajduje się siedziba wszechmonarchy. Przez jezioro przepływa Nexus główna rzeka płaskowyżu, a także wpada do niego Sari, wypływająca z południa. Na terenie zbiornika znajduje się sporo okrętów bojowych, zarówno pływających, jak i tych latających, mających zabezpieczyć wyspę pałacową przed jakimikolwiek najazdami. Zurbanizowane Równiny Tereny zwane Zurbanizowanymi Równinami nazywają się tak, ponieważ to właśnie tam jest najwięcej wszechświatów zamieszkałych przez liczne istoty. Wiele rozmaitych cywilizacji pochodzi właśnie stamtąd. Obok rosnących wzdłuż i wszerz miast, w których są bramy do wszechświatów są też ruiny starożytnych z czasów Nowej Ery. Wiele położonych w czerwonej strefie z kolei to miasta Reinkarnatów lub samych Pierwszych, co sprawia iż region ten jest bardzo często odwiedzanym przez rozmaitych archeologów czy paleotechnologów. Stepy Grzmotu Stepy Grzmotu noszą taką nazwę przez wiele anomalii pogodowych, niemniej są to wielkie stepopodobne obszary o największej wartości dla wszystkich roślin. Średnio farmy tam będące dają tyle zboża, że są w stanie wyżywić cały płaskowyż, dlatego ten region określa się mianem "Spichlerza Płaskowyża". Stepy te są najważniejszym miejscem z punktu widzenia wojskowego, dlatego Przymierze w trakcie swej operacji nie zdobyło żadnej twierdzy ani nie spaliło żadnej wioski. Dodatkowo działa tam licznie Kozactwo wierne Pałacowi Nexusa. Północne Doliny Obszar jaki stanowią Północne Doliny to olbrzymie wrzosowiska, łąki oraz doliny górnicze na zachodzie. W większości nie ma tam zbyt wielu wszechświatów czy miast, niemniej wiele osób osiedliło się tam dla uprawiania kozactwa czy działalności gospodarczej, a także hodowlanej. Miejsce to stanowi największy obszar hodowli międzywymiarowej trzody chlewnej oraz bydła, jak również licznych zwierząt futerkowych, dla których arystokracja nexusiańska nie przykuwa zbyt wiele uwagi, jednakże ludzie z całej Fantazji wiele dadzą za kupienie chociaż marnej kurtki motocyklowej. Jedną z nich w prezencie w 2022 dostał Przemysław Przemkowski, szczery kolega Lwowskich. Wzgórza Arkturiańskie Zasiedlone najbardziej regiony płaskowyża to Wzgórza Arkturiańskie. Dostęp do stref zielonych i żółtych umożliwił rozwój cywilizacji w tamtym regionie. Leżą na północ od Zurbanizowanych Równin, na wschód od Zachodnich Równin Lodowych, na zachód od łąk okalających Las Sekretów. Większość wszechświatów na płaskowyżu jest zlokalizowana właśnie tam, razem z Zurbanizowanymi Równinami stanowią centralną część całego płaskowyża. Zachodnie Równiny Lodowe Położone na zachodzie równiny zawsze zamarznięte przez wieczną zmarzlinę, miotane przez śnieg i ściśnięte mrozem tereny te są miejscem życia rozmaitych plemion koczowniczych oraz nieliczną jeszcze w tym regionie ostoją Kozactwa. Na tych terenach dawno temu miała miejsce wielka bitwa Sług pod wodzą Michała Brotenskiego, a Arcyimperium Nexusa kierowanym przez arcyimperator Teodorię IX Bogobójczą, która zniweczyła plany późniejszego Namaszczonego przez Hastadariusa ataku na Nowy Świat i wsparcia ginących tam sił południowego odłamu Aliansu Sług, wówczas zwanego już Sabatem Cienia Plagiatowego. Od tamtej pory region ten jest wyjątkowo umocniony, aczkolwiek lokalną faunę i florę często dotyka herezja plagiatu, jaka rozszerzyła się po tych ziemiach po pamiętnej bitwie. Morze Nexusa Otoczone wyspami oraz atolami Morze Nexusa to wschodnia granica Płaskowyża Nexus. Są to swego rodzaju wrota na płaskowyż z wielu krain, to stamtąd Arcturus Lwowski wyruszył, by powiedzieć w Centrum, że era podzielonego Arcyimperium Nexusa dobiegła końca i wszystkie ziemie nexusiańskie na powrót staną się całością. Wynegocjował tam u Wielkiego Mistrza Rozjemców Fantazji Ysvena i Wielkiego Kanclerza Forum Fantasia Jarxa traktat, według którego w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty Nexusiańskiej następuje uznanie Imperium Nexusa za jedynego władcę tamtych ziem, a decentralistów - za buntowników o poglądach terrorystycznych. Po ich zjednoczeniu całkowitym Morze stanowi dzięki wyspom na nim wewnętrzne terytorium Państw. Wyspa Afenetreti Leży na wschód od Lasu Sekretów i wymiarów leżących w jego pobliżu. Wyspa ta pośród otchłani stanowi kluczowe miejsce jeśli ktoś chce stamtąd ruszać w kierunku płaskowyżu. Miejsce to jest znane z wymiarów w których często uprawia się rozmaite gatunki tarniny, przerabianej następnie na doskonałej jakości wina, z których Ynari Salenthis FazumW języku nexusiańskim zwrot ten oznacza "Nektar Księżycowego Słońca". jest zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla familii wszechmonarszej. Jednakże ta idylliczna wyspa pełna wielu rozmaitych miejsc jest w rzeczywistości paskudnym miejscem. Każdy kto chce najechać płaskowyż musi zająć wyspę, bowiem to doskanała wyspa wypadowa do ataku na ziemie nexusiańskie. Co więcej wyspa nie należy do Koalicji - kiedyś była ziemią Wspólnoty, a teraz należy do Stalkerów Kalashera w całości, którzy uczynili z niej swoją siedzibę. Wymiary *Pałac Nexusa - sztucznie stworzony wymiar na wyspie na Jeziorze Gelanadilii. Jedyna droga do niego prowadzi przez SPORE Nexus, położony na południowych peryferiach Zurbanizowanych Ruin, tuż przed Stepami Grzmotu. Miejsce to stanowi siedzibę wszystkich form władzy Wielkiego Układu - leży tam budynek Parlamentum, pałac wszechmonarchy oraz wiele innych, jak również znajdują się tam najbardziej elitarne jednostki Armii Nexusa, zwane regimentami pałacowymi. *Gothic Nexus - wymiar, w którym dzieje się taka akcja jak w serii Gothic. Bardzo ważna ze względu na tamtejsze złoża magicznej rudy oraz magii runicznej, używanej przez Armię Nexusa. Jeden z najliczniej zamieszkanych na zachodzie płaskowyża wymiarów, znajduje się tam Szkoła Nekromantów. Położony na zachód od Jeziora Gelanadilii, na Zachodnich Równinach Lodowych. *Risen Nexus - wszechświat, który jest niejako kopią akcji gier Risen. Stawiał silny opór dzięki Ursegorowi, jednak Lwowski pokonał go dzięki przewadze technologicznej oraz potężnym czarownikom ze Starego i Nowego Świata. Znany z tego, że pochodzi stamtąd magia kryształów oraz laleczki voodoo. *Arcania Nexus - wymiar, w którym akcja potoczyła się jak w grze Arcania. W równej odległości od niego i Gothic Nexus, w wysokości połowy drogi między tymi dwoma znajduje się bardzo ważny wymiar ELEX Nexus. Stamtąd sprowadza się masę wynalazków. Arcania Nexus służy do sprowadzania przede wszystkim niezwykle cennej czarnej rudy, magicznego oręża i eliksirów dla żołnierzy. To stamtąd wyszedł Kult Bogini, jaki szczególne upodobanie znalazł sobie wśród napiętnowanych mianem heretyczek w swoich wyznaniach kobiet. Kult dzieli się na trzy odłamy: Nosiri czczący Boginę jako światłość, Bael czczące ją jako wielki niezmierzony mrok oraz Adae, widziana w roli obu żywiołów i godząca w obydwa, utrzymując równowagę sił. Bogini jest więc przedstawiana jako kobieta o wielorakiej osobowości. Położony jest na terenie Zurbanizowanych Równin. *Mindless Conflict - świat, w którym od wieków na jednej z planet zamieszkałych przez wiele rozmaitych frakcji. Wyniszczające walki doprowadziły do wielu podziałów, kiedy Koalicja Arkturiańska tam przybyła skończyły się one raz na zawsze. Mindless Conflict dostarcza wielu ważnych surowców, takich jak drewno czy ropa naftowa, ale też i memy. Leży na północnych krańcach Północnych Dolin, na północny wschód od Azeroth Nexus. *Coprool - wszechświat, gdzie istnieje rzeczywistość StarCrafta. Z tamtego miejsca Wielki Układ wciąga w swe szeregi bardzo silnych żołnierzy, ale też rozmaite pojazdy, jak krążowniki i czołgi oblężnicze. Wywodzi się też stamtąd masa zaawansowanej technologii, jaka jest wynikiem hybrydyzacji terrańskich i protoskich wynalazków. Tak zaawansowane dzieła inżynierii pozwalają osiągnąć Armii Nexusa wiele możliwości, jak na przykład teleportację, ale też przeniesienie świadomości do maszyn. Położona jest na zachodnich krańcach Wzgórz Arkturiańskich, na północ od Arcania Nexus. *Azeroth Nexus - leży na północny wschód od Imperaquili. Jest wszechświatem WarCrafta. Sprowadza się stamtąd rozmaite zaklęcia, broń oraz pojazdy. Ze względu na znaczenie Azeroth Nexus jest bardzo dobrze umocnionym wszechświatem, a postęp technologiczny i magiczny pozwala na opracowywanie tam nowych wynalazków dla machiny wojennej Wielkiego Układu oraz w celu pomocy cywilom w ich życiu codziennym. *Dragon Nexus - wszechświat, gdzie istnieje planeta Thedas. Położony jest niemalże w centrum Wzgórz Arkturiańskich. Z tamtego wymiaru sprowadza się rozmaite przedmioty, jak między innymi żywność, ubiór i minerały, wydobywane przez Orzammar i Kal-sharok, jak również słynne lyrium, które co niektórzy porównują do legendarnego upiorytu. *Postkoniunkcja - wymiar opisany w serii uniwersum nazwanym Postkoniunkcja. Świat ten jest miejscem, w którym dziesiątki tysięcy lat wcześniej doszło do Koniunkcji, która zniszczyła według nich inne wymiary. Prawdopodobnie była to tak naprawdę wielka wędrówka ludów spowodowana koniecznością odkrycia nowych terytoriów. *Mass Nexus - wszechświat uniwersum Mass Effect. Tworzone jest tam sporo rozmaitych okrętów kosmicznych, a także broni futurystycznej. Leży na zachód od Imperaquili, na Wzgórzach Arkturiańskich. Mass Nexus jest jednym z ważniejszych, ale też i najmniej licznych, za to najbardziej zróżnicowanych wszechświatów zarówno na Płaskowyżu Nexus, jak i w całych Państwach Nexusa. *Kalashergrad - wymiar kontrolowany przez Stalkerów Kalashera, stolica Wyspy Afenetreti. Znany ze swoich plantacji oraz elektrowni atomowych. W Kalashergradzie hoduje się również zwierzynę przystosowaną do najcięższych możliwych warunków. Sprowadza się stamtąd między innymi przeznaczone dla Gwardii Nexusiańskiej miecze świetlne. *Zadymione Gwiazdy - wymiar, gdzie akcja dzieje się w steampunkowej rzeczywistości w roku 2070, a ludzkość sięgnęła gwiazd po Wojnach Napoleońskich. Dostarcza wielu maszyn parowych oraz produkuje całkiem sporo pancerzy dla wojsk nexusiańskich. Sprzymierzyli się z wszechmonarchą na mocy Paktu Novańskiego, gdzie zachowali niepodległość ekonomiczną w zamian za polityczno-militarną przynależność do Zjednoczonego Królestwa Nexusa. *Alteterra - mały, aczkolwiek niezwykle znaczący wszechświat położony na zachód od Mass Nexus i północny wschód od Coproola. Alteterra to wymiar świata Gwiezdne Wrota, sprowadza się stamtąd te teleporty międzyplanetarne, co umożliwiło również stworzenie Superwrót, czyli wrót międzygalaktycznych dla okrętów gwiezdnych, a także Wrót Międzywymiarowych, dzięki którym możliwe jest przenoszenie się z wszechświatów do międzywymiaru. *Imperaquila - wymiar, w którym akcja uniwersum to akcja Assassins of Gods. Leży na wschód od Mass Nexus i na północ od Sims Nexus. Pochodzący stamtąd Zabójcy Bogów specjalizują się w zabijaniu wyjątkowo potężnych istot, tam też wykształcił się Kult Bogobójstwa oraz wiele innych ważnych sił. Ludzie stamtąd pochodzący są mistrzami, jeśli chodzi o styl walki. *Mieszany Świat - położony u wybrzeży Morza Nexusa wszechświat, w którym rasa zwana przez samych siebie jako Bogowie próbowała najechać w 2030 ten świat przychodząc z innego wszechświata, jednak zostali odparci i pokonani, a ich Boskie Imperium się rozpadło. Mieszany Świat stanowi ważny ośrodek rybołóstwa i przetwarzania wielorybów fantazyjnych. Leży na południe od świata Science and Magic. *SPORE Nexus - stolica Wspólnoty Nexusa. Jest jedynym miejscem, z którego można się przedostać do Pałacu Nexusa, inna droga nie istnieje lub jest zbyt dobrze obwarowana. SPORE Nexus jest istną twierdzą, której zdobycie przez kogokolwiek umożliwiłoby wejście na teren Pałacu Nexusa i tym samym obalenia wszechmonarchy, jednakże fakt że broni go Gwardia Nexusiańska, a sam wszechświat nie da się tak łatwo podbić sprawia, że zdobycie wszechświata-wrót jest praktycznie niewykonalne. *Stary Świat - wszechświat, którego akcja osadzona jest w świecie Warhammer Fantasy. Sprowadza się stamtąd mnóstwo obiektów magicznych, których dotknęła Osnowa. Założona tam została też w Kisleviu Akademia Arkanistyki, która kształci profesjonalnych arkanistów i jest poświęcona wszystkim możliwym w Fantazji mocom. Leży najdalej na południowym zachodzie, na wysokości SPORE Nexus i szerokości Metro Nexus, u podnóża Gór Nexus Ysgramor. *Nowy Świat - najdalej położony na północny zachód wymiar, leży u podnóża Gór Nexus Almalexia. Jest to wszechświat, gdzie dzieje się akcja świata Warhammer 40,000. Stamtąd pochodzi wiele technologii podróży międzygwiezdnej oraz bojowej, dzięki czemu w kwestii bolterów, dział pulsacyjnych czy mieczy łańcuchowych. Położony jest na szerokości wszechświata Mindless Conflict. *Cywilizacja Ruin - w tym wszechświecie Ziemia poszła alternatywnym torem w 2000 roku: Ameryka nie zaatakowała Iraku, Arabia Saudyjska i Iran posiadły broń atomową, w 2010 roku Rosyjska Federacja zbudowała Wspólnotę Eurazjatycką z byłych republik radzieckich, Finlandii i Afganistanu, a Korea zjednoczyła się pokojowo w 2008 roku. W tym świecie w 2020 roku doszło do globalnego konfliktu nuklearnego, a mieszkańcy wrócili do miast oraz wyszli ze schronów 3 dekady później. Leży na południowych Zachodnich Pustkowiach, nieco na zachód od Metro Nexus. *Ósme Wody - wszechświat, gdzie planeta została całkowicie zalana przez wodę a cywilizacja na poziomie renesansu zmuszona była żyć pośród fal. Przez setki lat walczyli z królestwami podwodnymi, ostatecznie jednak zapanował pokój. Gdy przybył Lwowski zaczął na podwodnych pustkowiach tworzyć podwodne miasta. Ósme Wody oferują najlepsze stocznie jeśli chodzi o budowę okrętów podwodnych, amfibii kosmiczno-morskich oraz specjalnych transwymiarowców zdolnych pływać pod międzywymiarowymi wodami. *Pandyssia - wymiar będący uniwersum Dishonored. Leży na Zurbanizowanych Równinach i jest niewielkim, ale ważnym światem. Pochodzą stamtąd dostawy tranu wielorybiego, schematy składanych ostrzy, mechanicznych żołnierzy, rozmaite czary oraz wiele innych wynalazków. Szczególnie ważne jest iż w Karnace wybudowano Akademię Sztuk Archtektonicznych, gdzie kształcą się przyszli architekci. W tym fanonie są jedynie dobre zakończenia gry, ale Morley podniosło razem z Tyvią w tamtym czasie bunt jaki, przerodził się w wojnę z lojalnymi wobec Delili Gristolem południowym oraz Serkonos, zaś Pandyzja została na zachodzie skolonizowana i jest tam wiele faktorii handlowych Cesarstwa Wysp, głównie należących Serkonos, które świetnie sobie radzi w tamtych warunkach. Odmieniec żyje jako normalna istota, służąc Cesarstwu dobrą radą i kształcąc zakon obeznany w magii. *Nexus Uniwersum - świat, w którym dzięki energii Chi ludzie i wiele innych ras mogą żyć tysiące lat, a oprócz tego szaleją Żywioły Pierwotne - Chaos i Ład. Kiedy przybył Lwowski pomógł im zniszczyć obie te siły i zapanować całkowicie nad tym wszechświatem. Ostatecznie wymiar ten podporządkował się Wielkiemu Układowi. Leży na północny zachód od Postkoniunkcji, również u wybrzeży Morza Nexusa i stanowi razem z sąsiednim wymiarem wrota w głąb lądu. *Sims Nexus - wymiarostatek, w którym świat jest uniwersum The Sims. Jest największym na całym Płaskowyżu. Większość uniwersum jest taka jak w The Sims 3. Z tego świata pochodzi wiele artefaktów magicznych, ale też kulty simowe oraz grawi-auta. Wymiar ten, co ciekawe, jest trochę mieszanką świata arkanistycznego średniowiecznego oraz przełomu XXI i XXII wieku. Lata wśród Wzgórz Arkturiańskich. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty Nexusiańskiej udało mu się zachować neutralność, dopiero gdy było pewne że Lwowski wygra dołączyli do Koalicji Arkturiańskiej. *Kroniki Wszechświata - wszechświat, w jakim istnieją niezliczone ilości osób i ras rozumnych. W tym wymiarze jest rok 7260, 10 lat po Wojnie z Eterem oraz ponad pół wieku od zakończenia w 7204 Wielkiej Wojny Zjednoczonych Imperiów, rozpoczętej w 2137 roku i zniszczyła niemal 3/4 całego wszechświata. Dostarcza wielu potrzebnych pojazdów kosmicznych, stamtąd pochodzą również najlepsi admirałowie gwiezdnej marynarki wojennej, wchodzącej w skład Armii Nexusa. Na wschód od niego znajduje się Las Sekretów, a na zachód - świat Sims Nexus. *Fallen Times - ojczyzna Arcynadkomisarza Wszechpolicji Nexusa, Ursa Matasariowicza. Jest to świat gdzie inaczej potoczyły się koleje losu w trakcie Wojen Światowych. Retrofuturystyczny świat został skażony przez broń masowej zagłady i nadal jest kolonizowany. W tym uniwersum wojna była jedna i toczyła się od 20 sierpnia 1914 roku aż do 20 marca 1950. Przerwana została rozejmem w Verdun trwającym od 11 września 1930 do 01 września 1939, kiedy to niepodległą Polskę zaatakowały Niemcy i ich sojusznicy. Leży na północnych krańcach Zachodnich Pustkowi. *Age of Stars - świat, w którym ludzkość wywodzi się z innej planety zamieszkałej przez wiele ras. W ten sposób stworzyła kombinat gatunkowy, który skolonizował kosmos oraz nawiązał kontakt z innymi rasami. Rządzące tam Imperium było tyranicznym tworem, który usiłował żelazną ręką wszystkich kontrolować. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty Nexusiańskiej rewolucjoniści dostali wsparcie od Koalicji Arkturiańskiej, jednak potem zdradzili ją, za co zapłacili słoną cenę. Od tamtego czasu Age of Stars było ciemiężone, jednak stopniowo przywracano niektóre prawa. Leży na południowym wschodzie, na krańcach Płaskowyża i był ostatnim wymiarem, jaki się opierał sformowanym wówczas Państwom Nexusa. *Magowoje - wszechświat, gdzie jedna z planet jest zamieszkała przez rasy rozumne, które bez żadnego wyjątku są w stanie posługiwać się czarami, włącznie z krasnoludami. Z tego miejsca pochodzi wielu doświadczonych paladynów i Łowców Chaosu działających w Armii Nexusa. Leży dokładnie na północ od Age of Stars i na wschód od Fallout Nexus, nad Morzem Nexusa. *Science and Magic - wszechświat, gdzie Imperium - kombinat ras syntetyczno-organicznych o świadomości kolektywnej - najechał świat Daniria, zamieszkały przez humanoidalne rasy w stylu fantasy, ale z technologią świata współczesnego. Wyprodukowano tam wiele czołgów oraz karabinów maszynowych w formie broni galwanicznej. *Saga SPORE - wszechświat stanowiący centrum zaawansowanych technologii, nowych wynalazków oraz rozwoju kultury. Położony u podnóża Wzniesien Czarnej Bieli, czyli najwyższych Wzgórz Arkturiańskich, będących wapiennym krajobrazem leży tym samym na granicy trzech stref - Wzgórz Arkturiańskich, Zurbanizowanych Równin oraz Stepów Grzmotu. Ciekawostki *Obszar Płaskowyża Nexus jest jednym z najspokojniejszych od lat terenów w Fantazji, ponieważ mało jest tam stref czerwonych i czarnych, a także potężnych potworów, które trzymają się Lasu Sekretów. Przypisy Category:Fantasia World Category:Places (interdimension) Category:Plateaus